


Honey

by starzki



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzki/pseuds/starzki
Summary: Hak has never liked honey. Until, one day, he does.





	Honey

Hak has never liked honey. It's far too cloying and sweet for his taste. Give him salty and savory any day. He can leave dessert for women and children.

But still. 

It must be that the honey is spilled on the most delicious thing he can imagine because he doesn't hesitate to lick up the overflow from her newly course palm, from her still-delicate wrist. It's all overloading his rational brain and the only thing in his head is WANT.

She brings him back to his senses, as she always does.

He rubs his face in exasperation, leaving a sticky trail from his cheek up into his hair. He’s going to have to tread more cautiously, hold back more tightly, or else he’ll do something incredibly stupid, like tell her how much he loves her. That he’s loved her his whole life. He would ruin everything and put her in danger.

But there’s still the fact of it: honey has become his favorite taste in the whole world and he is doomed to live by her side without ever really being able to taste it in its perfection again.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I find Akatsuki no Yona to be such a perfect story, that I have trouble thinking up fanfic for it. However, along with all other Hak/Yona shippers, I adored this moment so I wanted to explore it a bit further. I'd love to hear what people think.
> 
> This was also written for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge for the prompt "cautiously."


End file.
